


Oh I Just Can't Wait to Rule

by DinoKitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Big Brother Arthur, Colonial Times, Disney, Disney Parody, Disney Song, Hetalia, Parody, Song Parody, smol america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia song parody of I just can't wait to be king. A litting thing I thought up a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh I Just Can't Wait to Rule

I'll never be a cowardly king  
So you'd all better beware  
Well, I've never seen a superpower  
With an unheroic air  
I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no one ever was  
I'm brushing up an looking down  
I'm fixin' all my flaws  
Thus far, a rather uninspiring fool  
Oh, I just can't wait 'till I rule  
You've rather a long way to go, young America, if you think-  
No one saying, "Do this"  
Now when I said that, I-  
No one saying, "Be there"  
What I meant was-  
No one saying, "Stop that"  
Look, what you don't realize-  
No one saying, "See here"  
Now see here!  
Free to run around all day  
Well, that's definitely out  
Free to do it all my way  
I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart  
I don't need advice  
From old eyebrows for a start  
If this is where the world is headed  
Then just count me out  
Out of service, out of 'merica  
I wouldn't hang about  
This is so just crazy you, bloody fool  
Oh, I just can't wait 'till I rule  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standin' in the spotlight  
Not yet!  
Let every country support this stupid tool  
Let's hear it everywhere and that he's 'cool'  
It's gotta be poor Arthur's youngest fool  
Oh, I just can't wait 'till I rule  
Oh, I just can't wait 'till I rule  
Oh, I just can't wait 'till I rule


End file.
